Dunkle Gassen, Böse Männer
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Eine Antwort auf SOrions Zitronenchallenge Omi hat ein paar Bedenken, was sein erstes Mal mit Farfarello angeht... [COMPLETE]


**A/N:**

  
**Teile**: 1/1  
  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie nur hübsch verpackt und in eine Geschichte gestopft. Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.  
  
**Pairing**: Farfarello/Omi  
  
**Rating**: NC17  
  
**Warnung**: In dieser Geschichte geht es um SLASH, also wer etwas gegen homosexuelle Männer/Jungen hat, sollte schnellstens verschwinden - gut gemeinter Rat g 

Ach und in dieser Story wird es ein bisschen heftiger, aber das ist man von Farf ja gewöhnt g  
  
**Genre**: PWP  
  
**Zusammenfassung**: Omi hat ein wenig Bedenken, vor seinem ersten Mal mit Farf...  
  
**Bemerkung**: Dies ist eine Geschichte zu SOrions Zitronenchallenge (storyid=1288629) 

**Vorgeschichte**: Omi wurde eine Woche lang von Crawford in die "Liebe" eingeweiht und hat erfahren, dass all seine Kollegen miteinander schlafen und er nach der Woche auch endlich dazu gehört.

* * *

  
**Dunkle Gassen, böse Männer  
**  
Nachdem die restlichen Mitglieder von Schwarz und Weiß wieder nach Hause kamen, zeigten sie, wie Brad versprochen hatte, großes Interesse an Omi und innerlich dankte dieser Brads Training, sodass er all den Angeboten gewachsen war und alle auf ihre Kosten kamen.  
  
Bei jedem der Männer lernte Omi andere Tricks und Spielarten kennen, sodass er gar nicht hätte sagen können, welcher seiner Kollegen ihm am liebsten war, auch wenn er noch immer am meisten an Brad dachte, hatte der ihn doch in die Geheimnisse der Liebe eingeweiht.  
  
Der einzige, der ihm noch kein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht hatte, war Farfarello und Omi dachte darüber nach, was ihn wohl von dem Iren erwarten würde, als er alleine in der Küche stand und ein Glas Orangesaft trank.  
  
Er musste zugeben, dass ihm ein bisschen mulmig zumute war, würde Farfarello doch sicher nicht auf normalen und harmlosen Sex stehen...  
  
Plötzlich spürte er einen warmen Körper, der sich von hinten an ihn lehnte und zwei starke Arme umfingen ihn. Er hörte Schuldigs Stimme an seinem Ohr: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Kleiner. Farf wird dir nicht viel tun. Vielleicht ein bisschen Blut, vielleicht ein Biss, aber nichts Schlimmes. Außerdem wirst du ihn eh nicht allzu oft bei dir im Bett haben, genau wie Nagi."  
  
Omi kuschelte sich an den Mann hinter sich und genoss die Umarmung. „Wieso?", fragte er dann neugierig.  
  
„Weil die beiden ein Liebesspiel entwickelt haben, dass keiner von uns ihnen bieten kann. Warte einfach ab, du wirst sie sicher mal dabei sehen.", fügte er hinzu, als er die Verwirrung des Jungen spürte.  
  
Omi erinnerte sich an sein Abenteuer mit Nagi. Er hatte eigentlich den Eindruck gehabt, der junge Japaner wäre eher ruhig und nicht so sehr auf ungewöhnliche Spielchen aus.  
  
Er hörte Schuldig leise Lachen und verfluchte, dass er gleich zur Schule musste, fand er den Atem an seinem Hals und Ohr doch sehr erregend.  
  
„Täusch dich mal nicht in unserem Nesthäkchen, Omi. Der kann auch ganz anders, aber in einem Punkt hast du Recht, er ist derjenige, der sich nehmen lässt..."Dann biss er Omi einmal zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen. So Prinzessin, verschwinde lieber, bevor ich noch über dich herfalle."  
  
Offenbar fiel es auch Schuldig schwer, sich von dem Jungen zu trennen und als dieser das Haus verlassen hatte, sandte er ihm noch ein Bild, was er sonst mit ihm gemacht hätte. In seinen Gedanken hört er ein frustriertes Stöhnen und musste lächeln.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über fragte sich Omi, was der Deutsche wohl gemeint hatte, als er von dem speziellen Liebesspiel sprach. Er konnte sich absolut nichts drunter vorstellen.  
  
Nachmittags musste er einige Blumengestecke zu einer Jubiläumsfeier liefern und gerade, als er auf dem Weg nach Hause war und sich in einer ruhigen Seitengasse befand, hörte er hinter sich Schritte.  
  
Schnell vergewisserte er sich, ob er seine Pfeile bei sich hatte, aber noch bevor er weiter reagieren konnte, spürte er etwas Kaltes und Spitzes das seine Hals einige Zentimeter einschnitt.  
  
„Hey Kleiner, keine Angst, ich werde dir nichts tun, solang du brav bist." Omi erkannte Farfs Stimme und vermutlich hielt dieser ihm gerade seinen Dolch an den Hals. Der Dolch wurde entfernt, aber dafür spürte Omi, wie Farf gierig seinen Hals ableckte. Offenbar geilte er sich gerade an dem Blut auf, welches aus der Schnittwunde austrat...  
  
Auch wenn er wusste, dass Farfarello ihm nicht ernsthaft schaden würde, so überkam ihn doch eine leichte Nervosität, als er mit dem Gesicht gegen eine der Mauern gedrückt wurde.  
  
Farfarello trat Omi die Beine auseinander und mit einem gezielten Schnitt zerteilte er seine Hose, sodass sie bis zu den Knien herunter rutschte.  
  
Omi spürte, wie sein Körper erstaunlicher Weise langsam zu reagieren begann, auch wenn er die Situation eher unangenehm fand.  
  
Langsam, fast zärtlich strich der Ire über Omis Hintern und zog ihn zu sich, sodass Omi einige Schritte von der Wand wegtreten musste.  
  
Beide sprachen kein Wort, aber Omi konnte deutlich hören, wie Farf seine Hose öffnete und es erregte ihn immer mehr. Er kannte die Gegend und wusste, dass sie hier nicht entdeckt werden würden, so musste er sich darum keine Sorgen machen.  
  
Nach einigen Handbewegungen spürte Omi, wie Farf sein Glied ansetzte und ohne Vorwarnung mit Wucht in ihn versenkte. Omi schrie laut auf und ging ins Hohlkreuz, um den Stoß zu parieren.  
  
Farfarello genoss es, den Jungenkörper unter sich zu spüren. Längst hatte er Omis Erregung bemerkt, auch wenn dieser im Moment noch versuchte, seine Stöße abzumildern, so würde er sich doch dran gewöhnen und es würde ihm gefallen.  
  
Als er den weißen Hintern so sah, hatte er eine Idee. Er verlangsamte seine Stöße, immerhin wollte er niemanden unnötig verletzten, als er sein Messer zog und einen Schnitt quer über Omis Pobacken zog. Schnell verstaute er es wieder und beobachtete erregt und fasziniert, wie das Blut langsam auf seinen Schwanz tropfte, den er inzwischen wieder mit voller Wucht in den Jüngeren stieß.  
  
Omi versuchte, sich vorzustellen, was Farfarello in diesem Moment sah. Egal, was es war, es machte ihn wild und Omi spürte, dass der Mann über ihm nicht mehr lange brauchen würde und verfluchte, dass er beide Hände zum Abstützen brauchte, da er sich sonst selbst massiert hätte.  
  
Aber auch Farf schien die Bedürfnisse des anderen nicht ganz vergessen zu haben, denn er griff Omis Erektion und massierte ihn im Gleichklang mit seinen Stößen. So dauerte es nicht mehr lange und erst Omi und wenige Augenblicke später auch Farfarello ergossen sich laut stöhnend.  
  
Omi stand noch eine Weile an die Mauer gelehnt, nachdem Farf sich aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte, da seine Knie ihn ohne Hilfe noch nicht wieder hielten.  
  
Als er sich nach kurzer Zeit umsah, war der Ire verschwunden und Omi sah nur die leere Straße zu beiden Seiten.  
  
Keuchend zog er seine Hose wieder hoch und dankte den Göttern, dass er nicht mehr weit bis nach Hause musste und es einen Hintereingang gab, sodass er nicht mit seiner zerschnittenen Hose durch eine Horde von Fangirls musste.  
  
Als er das Haus betreten hatte und auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war, begegnete ihm Schuldig, der ihn verwundert ansah, da er noch immer seine Hose umklammerte. Doch schnell hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, hattest du heute dein Vergnügen mit Farfarello... Erzähl mal, wie war es denn?"  
  
Omi sah an sich herunter und Schuldig verstand. „Schon klar Kleiner, erstmal duschen und was anderes anziehen. Soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
„Ok, aber benimm dich.", sagte Omi, der erstmal wirklich einfach nur duschen wollte.  
  
„Versprochen", antwortete Schuldig und ging schon mal ins Badezimmer, um das Wasser aufzuwärmen, während Omi sich neue Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Zimmer holte.  
  
Als Omi unter die Dusche stieg, bemerkte Schuldig die beiden Schnitte. Ok, ich kann mir denken, warum die Schnitte an diesen Stellen sind und Omis Erinnerungen an das Geschehen bestätigten seine Vermutungen.  
  
Vorsichtig säuberte er beide Verletzungen und schäumte Omi den Rücken ein, wobei er, wie versprochen, anständig blieb.  
  
Auch danach konnten sie nichts machen, da Omis Schicht im Blumenladen noch nicht beendet war und er gleich nach unten verschwand, während Schuldig sich vornahm, sich demnächst einmal Farfs Erinnerungen anzuschauen. 

* * *


End file.
